Star Trek: Miley and her new life!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart is assigned to the famous USS Enterprise E.


**I don't own Star Trek and Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this Star Trek / Hannah Montana - story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek: Miley and her new life!<strong>

**Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart is teaching a Starfleet cadet some basic tactical strategy on the holodeck on Starbase 997.**

"Well done, cadet!" says Miley as she and the young female cadet step out from the holodeck.

Outside the holodeck they meet Captain Jean-Luc Picard who has seen everything.

"Miss Stewart, I'm impressed!" says Captain Picard.

"Thank you, sir!" says Miley.

"I saw in your duty-file that you were the leader of the Hazard Team on Voyager and I wonder if you'd be interested in re-establish the Hazard Team aboard my ship." says Captain Picard.

"I'd be more than happy! The answer's yes, sir!" says Miley with a smile.

"Good! I'll speak with your commanding officer and organize a transfer for you." says Captain Picard.

"Thank you so much, sir!" says a very happy Miley.

"No problem! Then I guess I'll see you on the Enterprise at 09.00 on Friday..." says Captain Picard with a smile.

"Aye, sir!" says Miley.

At 09.00 on Friday, Miley step off the transporter-pad in transporter-room 1 on the USS-Enterprise E.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Lieutenant Miley Stewart!" says Captain Picard.

"I's an honor to be here, sir! As I understand it you're on of the best captains in the fleet." says Miley.

"That's what some people say, yes..." says Captain Picard. "We're happy to have you here, miss Stewart."

Captain Picard and Miley shake hands and walk together to Captain Picard's ready-room.

"Sir, I have a request..." says Miley.

"And what would that be?" says Captain Picard.

"I would like to bring back a few of my old team-members. I know 'em and I know what their skills and talents are and I believe that they would be happy return to the team, sir." says Miley.

"That might be difficult, lieutenant. The files says that most of them has other assignments within Starfleet." says Captain Picard.

"Yes, that is true, but they are me friends and I know that many of 'em would come back to the team if I asked..." says Miley. "I don't wanna make trouble for ya, sir."

"Of course not, miss Stewart and I think..." says Captain Picard.

"You can call me Miley, sir!" says Miley with a smile.

"While we're off duty, maybe..." says Captain Picard.

"Yes, sir!" says Miley.

"The bridge!" says Captain Picard as he and Miley enter the bridge.

"Wow, bigger than Voyager's bridge!" says Miley.

"My first officer Commander Martin Peter Madden!" says Captain Picard as he points towards his first officer.

"Welcome aboard!" says Commander Madden.

"This is Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart!" says Captain Picard.

"Nice to meet ya, commander...?" says Miley.

"Madden! Martin Madden!" says Commander Madden as he hold out his hand.

Miley shake it and smile. "Like I said, it's nice to meet ya, commander Madden!" says Miley.

"That accent, lieutenant..." says Commander Madden. "You're from Tennessee, right?"

"Yes I am, sir!" says Miley.

"My chief of security Lt. Commander Worf!" says Captain Picard as Worf walk up to them.

"And who is this young lady?" says Worf with his dark Klingon voice.

"This is our new officer Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart!" says Captain Picard. "Miss Stewart, since the Hazard Team is part of the security-division, mr Worf is going to be your head of department so I hope the two of you can learn to work together."

"I think we'll make a good team!" says Miley.

"Maybe..." says Worf.

"Don't be afraid of him, lieutenant!" says Captain Picard. "He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"No problem, sir! I've fought the Borg, the Vorsoth, the Kazon, the Hirogen and many others. I can deal with a klingon!" says Miley.

"Good! This is lieutenant Jennifer Sarah Lane, my chief of operations!" says Captain Picard as he points towards the ops.-station.

"Welcome aboard!" says Lieutenant Lane.

"Thanks! I'm lieutenant Miley Stewart!" says Miley.

"Okey, lieutenant! Your quarters are on deck 5 section 24-C. All of your belongings have already been brought there. Make yourself at home and I shall see you later!" says Captain Picard as he give Miley a PADD.

"Thanks, captain!" says Miley as she step into the turbolift.

"Deck 5, section 24-C!" says Miley as the door to the turbolift close.

"Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart, please enter!" says the computer-voice as Miley enter her quarters.

"It's very, eh...nice!" says Miley.

"Computer, a glass of water. Cold!" says Miley as she walk over to the replicator.

A glass of nice cold water appear.

"Ah, I needed that!" says Miley as she drink all of the water in the glass.

Miley walk over to a Starfleet storage-box and pull out her custom-made Epiphone Hummingbird acoustic guitar and play a few tunes before she put it up against the wall by her bed.

"I'm gonna enjoy life here on the Enterprise!" says Miley to herself.

**The End.**


End file.
